Jack With a fang
by Jewelzgotpower
Summary: Kim's life pretty much sucks. She has moved, away to washington. Away from her best friends, and boyfriend. she is hurt, and has nowhere to go. then a mysterious kid named Jack brewer comes in the picture, finally giving her a meaning of like. But at what cost? And what is Jack hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Jack with a fang**

_**Kim's POV**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!**

Kim unloaded her bags. Then, she looked around the room. It was okay, she thought. But what she really wanted was to be back home in California, with her besties, Callie, and Jess. Not to mention, her longtime boyfriend, Brett Jones. Kim fought tears from her eyes.

_Stop crying Crawford! _She thought. _Be a good example on your little sister!_

As if on cue, her little sister, Marie came bounding up the steps.

"Dinner's ready!" Marie squealed. Then she stopped, and looked around the room.

"Kim!" she said, "You've, like barely unpacked!"

Marie was right. She had barely taken out anything from her bag, except for her pictures of Callie, Jess, and Brett.

Kim sighed miserably. "What is the point? My life is gonna suck now."

Marie's eyes went wide like quarters.

"No!" Kim cried! " I will get over it, I promise!" Kim reached down into her bag, and pulled out a picture of Brett. She sighed, looking at that face that at smiled at her. Those lips her tongue had been behind. Those beautiful eyes, that had bored into hers. The silk thing of brown hair. What she wouldn't give to run her fingers through it, she didn't know.

Marie, watching Kim's expression slowly, frowned. "I'm guessing you won't be coming for dinner?" she said slowly.

Kim nodded her eyes still on the picture of Brett. " I wont" she said.

After Marie went down the stairs, Kim had all the privacy she wanted. She closed her eyes, hugging the picture of Brett, as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. She would need some kind of angel, to help her get through this mystery. One problem: Would the angel ever come?

**Okay, I know. Short chapter! **

**Okay, yes she will meet Jack in the next chapter, and trust, me, A LOT OF KICK!**

**WARNING: Future chapters MAY contain rated M**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps! Sorry that I haven't updated! I've had school, and classes! Plz forgive! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it, or some of this story ( based somewhat on twilight)**

Kim's Pov

Kim balanced her binders, folders, and pencil bags on her hands. She sighed as she looked at the map. How in the world was she ever going to find her classes? She probably looked like enough of a freak, balancing all of her stuff in one hand, while she studied the map in the other. Just then, she felt all that weight being released from her hands. Well, some of it.

"Hello," said a boy from behind her. Kim spun around, and as expected, dropped the remaining books. Kim kneeled down, silently cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Here. Let me help," the boy said. Then they both started picking up her stuff. The boy got up handed it to her. Then she got a good look at the boy's face. He had reddish orange hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles. He was skinny as a toothpick. He was cute, Kim guessed, in a nerdy, eat a sandwich way. Apparently, there was something wrong with her, because the boy let out a small baby shout. He sounded like a sick little dove.

"Ah!"

Kim jumped back. What the hell? The boy frowned. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to startle you. Your just… pretty, I guess." Kim frowned. She was not expecting that. "Thank you." She said politely. The boy smiled. "My name is Milton Krupnick. What about you?"

"My name is Kim."

"Just Kim?"

Kim laughed. "Kimberly actually. Kimberly Ann Crawford."

Milton smiled. "Then nice to meet you." Then he added, in a sophisticated funny british voice," Kimberly Ann Crawford."

Kim laughed again.

"Ooh! What classes do you have?" Milton asked.

"I have Mr. Gold."

Milton's eyes lit up. "Me too!" he yelped. "Come on, let's go!"

Kim was relieved she didn't have to find the class on her own.

"Look!" Milton exclaimed. You have the same classes as I do!"

"Now I wont look like an idiot everyday, I guess."

They both had a good laugh at that one.

Kim walked into a class, and the teacher pointed to her new seat. She nodded, and walked there. When she sat down, she heard the person next to her and take a sharp breath. She turned to the side, and saw a boy, with his face on his desk. He seemed to be leaning away from her. Kim had experiences with stupid boys like that, who tried to get a girls attention, by acting like complete idiots. Soon, they lured the girls into doing, You-know-What.

Kim never fell for them. She put her hands on her hips, and was about to say something like, _Why don't you lure some other girl, you Son of A Bitch._ But when she turned around, she didn't say that. She forgot. She forgot her name, her age, and who she was. The boy had perfectly imperfect longish brown hair, and hazel-amber eyes. His face wasn't cute. It was beautiful. His body perfectly toned, and his muscles right. Not too big, not too small. Just right. Brett could have been Milton compared to this boy. Wait. Did she just say that? Compare this stupid pretty boy to _Brett_? That cleared her head, and she continued her speech.

"I don't know why the freaking hell you have a problem with me, but stop. Im not falling for that. Ever."

The boy looked surprised, and began to speak. He had the voice of an angel. "I don't know what you're talking about. But if you stay out of my way, I will stay out of yours." Then he turned around. Kim noticed the boy had a strained voice, like he was being choked. Whatever. She wasn't falling for that pretty boy. Never.

At lunch her guide, also known as Milton, took her to the cafeteria. They found a table, and sat. soon, two girls came over. One girl had brown hair and blue eyes. The other girl had blond had green eyes. As pretty as they were, they were big time nerds. Whatever. They turned out to be nice. The brown haired girl introduced herself as Claire, and the Blonde introduced herself as Donna. Kim realized that Claire kinda had a thing for Milton. She kept on complimenting him, and his intelligence. Unfortunately, he didn't seem that interested in her. He seemed interested in Kim. That made Kim uncomfortable, and Ckaire annoyed. Since Kim wasn't hungry, she just took a red apple. She, Milton, Claire, and /donna had a conversation on Percy Jackson novels. Kim knew that it was nerdish, but she didn't care. She was a Percyjacksoner. Then the noise in the cafeteria decreased drastically. Kim, with horror, realized it was because of the fact that The boy who she had shunned had walked in. with all these people who looked like him. His family. On girl had brown hair, and green eyes. Another girl was blonde, and simply beautiful. There was a boy who had an expression that marked him troublemaker all over. Then there was the boy. He seemed more beautiful than them all. The family walked to a rhythm only they could her. "Hey, Jack." The blonde whispered to the boy. Then, with unbelievable quietness, She whispered in the boys ear. But Kim didn't pay attention. She had learned the boy's name. It was Jack.

The family sat down, and the Troublemaker boy took a crunch of lettuce, and glared at everybody. Everyone went back to their conversations. Kim realized the boy had taken the same food as she had. An apple. Red as blood.

At night, Kim was rereading her Percy Jackson books. Then she checked the time. 11:00! Kim turned out the lights, und undressed everything. Then she heard a rustle outside her window. Forgetting she was naked, she ran to the open window, and closed her windows. But before she fell asleep, she could swear she felt Jack's strange eyes. Watching her. Haunting her dreams.

**Kay, that's it for this chapter. It was longer than the last, I hope! Okay im really sorry there was no kick, but atleast you met Jack!**

**SOOO… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, here is the next chapter! Write… and REVIEW!**

Kim's POV

Kim woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Annoyed, she slammed it, and got up blinking sleepily. She sighed. Time for . Milton was nice, and everything, but he wasn't Callie or Jess. And he certainly wasn't Brett. Not by a long shot. More than anything, she was worried to be sitting next to Jack in biology- at least that's what she thought the class was about. She hadn't been paying much attention- because he was such a wako. Just like his family. I mean, who did they think they were, acting so beautiful, and flouncing around like they owned the place? Then again, there was that small insecure part of Kim's brain that made Kim wish she was beautiful like them. Whatever. Kim got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She was wearing her fave pink shirt, and black jeans. She realized she was going to be late, so she took a bar, got in her awesome new car, and went to school. _Phew, _she thought. _That was close!_ She ran to her class. She knew where it was now, and then she bumped into Jack.

"Oomph!" she said. "Im so sorry!"

Jack took a sharp breath in, and pushed her away. He just walked inside and took his seat. Kim felt hurt, and confused. Then she felt angry. How dare he push her away like she was vermin? How dare he? Kim walked inside the class, and gave Jack an evil glare. He returned the glare in a much scarier manner than her. That was because. . . Kim could sware Jack's eyes had been red! Not the type of-did-you-get-any-sleep red, but his irises. Blood red. But when Kim looked at him again through her hair-which was a block from his glare- she realized that his eyes weren't red. They were just the strange-ish gold irises, which seemed much more normal, than the red irises, at the moment. Kim was probably losing her mind. She looked around to see if anybody had noticed Jack's rainbow eyes, but they were focused on their work. Some even sent her questioning glances, like_, Why are you staring at me? Do if have food stuck in my teeth?_ Kim just sighed, and went back to her notebook, wich was all blank. Great. Just great.

Kim was walking home from school. She had a lot of homework, and she needed to finish it. She was still fumbling with her books, when she heard a screech. She suddenly saw a car rushing at her, at full speed. She screamed, but her legs felt like jelly. She was too scared to move. The car was a foot away, and she closed her eyes, and braced herself. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground. Staring into the golden eyes of Jack Brewer.

"Move Jack!" she screamed." The car! The… car?" Kim faltered. The car, a few feet behind Jack, was flipped over, and people were carrying a boy on the stretchers in the school gym. She had a bad feeling that was the person who had driven the car.

"Drunk driver." Jack brushed the dirt of his jeans, and took Kim's hand, helping her up. She was aware of how cold Jack's hand was. Like granite.

"Thanks." Kim said. Suddenly her brain began to process normally, and she realized everything was more clear. Because where Jack had been standing, right next to the car, there was a large dent, like hand had pushed the car away. The hand was Jack's.

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter! Would have updated, but I am, like so tired! Anyway, see Ya'all. **


End file.
